Shinobi in a world of Senshi
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Stranded in a different world, Naruto had no idea as to how he was to make it back. To make matters worse, Akatsuki has followed him here and is hunting him down. Will these people called the Sailor Senshi able to help? Or is he on his own still?


"Shinobi in a world of Senshi"

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: Don't own "Naruto" or "Sailor Moon" or their characters.

Chapter One: Boy Meets Girls

Naruto Uzumaki had never before been so confused in his life. One minute he had been fighting Orochimaru with Yamata and Sakura and Sai and the next everything had turned black and now he found himself being at the center of a crowded street with many onlookers starring at him.

"Uh...hi." He said nervously as he waived at a passing group, who immediately diverted their eyes away from him.

Seeing as how he was getting nowhere and the place he was in was unfamiliar, Naruto decided to move off out of the crowded intersection to an area where he could stop and think about where exactly he was. His travel took him to a shinto shrine called the Hikawa Shrine, however before he could get there, a voice stopped him.

"You, you are not supposed to be here."

Stopping,his eyes went all over the place before he turned around and was met with a peculiar sight. In front of him was a woman with long flowing green hair dressed in an outfit that had a skirt and a bow. She wore a tiara and held a tall staff that had a heart shaped handle and looked oddly enough like a key.

Naruto blinked several times before cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Huh?"

The woman, whos stoic looks didn't change, repeated herself, this time pointing directly at him.

"You are not supposed to be here. How did you manage to come to this dimension?"

Naruto was even more confused than he was before. "What do you mean? Where exactly am I?"

The woman sighed and seemed to grip her staff tighter. "You are on the planet Earth, in the 21st Century. How you came to be here, I don't know but you're being here is a direct violation. You came here without permission. What are you're intentions in being here?"

Big words. Naruto hated when people used too big of words. One of the reasons he and Shino never could hold a conversation. However, he understood several things from what she told him. One, wherever he was, he wasn't supposed to be here and this person said he was in trouble for doing so. Second, how he got here nobody knew and how he was going to get back...

He remembered that the strange girl asked him a question, what he could discern from her question was that she was asking if he was a threat.

Now that was a good question. One Naruto wasn't sure he could explain to this stranger.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." Naruto said looking away. "I just want to get home."

The woman closed her eyes and nodded, "Alright then, I'll take your word that you'll be peaceful while being here. I, Sailor Pluto, will try to find a means of sending you back to your dimension."

Naruto nodded, after hearing her name he decided to file it away in his mind to remember later. He then looked around and sighed, "What will I do until then?"

Pluto gave a soft smile, "That you'll have to decide on your own." She then reached down and took a small key from a chain that went around her waist and offered it to him. "Take this, so when I find a safe means of sending you back, I can get in touch with you."

Naruto took the key, staring at it in wonder as he never heard of anyone being able to do this sort of thing. He then looked at Pluto. "Who are you, exactly?"

"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the door of space and time and a member of the Outer Senshi who protect this solar system from intruders. Who might you be?"

Naruto smirked and pointed to his chest, proudly. "Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi of Konohagakure."

Pluto nodded and then turned around and was about to leave before she turned her head, "Take care as to not draw attention to yourself. Whatever your skills might be, the people in this world may not react in kind to it, so it'd be best to hide your abilities as a Shinobi or, if you must, do so in secret."

Naruto nodded, "I'll remember. Thank you, Pluto-san."

Pluto turned her head away, "Until we meet again." She then vanished without a trace.

Naruto stood where he was and sighed before untying his hitae-ate and slipping it into his pocket. His mind reeled with the instructions both Kakashi and Jiraiya had given to him when he was supposed to go as a civilian into a foreign village and, at one time, when he had to live there as one for an entire week.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. It was going to be rough until he was able to go back home.

* * *

Rei Hino was hoping for a bit of distraction.

Today was a rather bland day for her. Working at her Grandfather's shrine and having to put up with his girl-chasing antics left her feeling a bit tired. Part of her hoped that maybe she would be needed as Sailor Mars and that she and her friends could get together and have a meeting. However, none of that seemed to be happening today and she was left to put up with her Grandfather and her duties at the shrine as usual.

"Ah, you are new here, would you like to buy some charms?"

Rei turned to see who it was that her Grandfather was trying to get to buy more charms than they actually needed, which was another bad habit of his. Who she saw made her pause as he looked peculiar.

It was a boy, roughly her age, with blonde spiky hair wearing a black and orange track suit, which to her was odd as it seemed too hot for someone to wear such a thing. He had tan skin, bright blue eyes and had what looked like whisker marks on his cheeks. He was cute, in her mind, what with the color of his eyes and those marks on his cheeks but something about him was sending warning signals in her mind.

Her grandfather became disappointed when the boy revealed he had no money to buy the charms but only wanted information on where he could stay and possibly work.

Rei's eccentric grandfather told the boy that unfortunately he already had help but that maybe in town he could find something.

The boy nodded and told him thanks, turned, and walked away.

Rei stood conflicted as to whether or not approach the boy and see who he was and what he was up to. However, unlike her friends Usagi and Minako, Rei wasn't the type to go up and confront someone so brazenly. Instead, she would meditate on this and see if she has any visions concerning the boy and then she would act.

Positive about her decision, Rei was about to resume her work when she noticed her friends arriving up the steps of the shrine. She watched as they continued up and passed by the strange boy who, then, accidentally bumped into Minako.

The boy caught her before she could take a step back and potentially fall backwards.

"I'm sorry." He apologized while removing his hands from her shoulders and put them behind his head, scratching the back of his neck, sheepishly. "You okay?"

Her friend Minako stared at him like a deer caught in the headlight and a small blush appeared on her face. She nodded robotically and then gave a cheerful smile, "I'm fine."

The boy smiled big, which seemed to increase Minako's blush, "Alright then, see ya." He gave a small wave before walking past her and continued on down the steps.

Minako stood there in a daze and the other girls, who had been watching, giggled at her behavior.

Rei sighed and came to her friends who took notice of her and greeted her, warmly.

"Hi Rei-chan!" Usagi called out.

Rei smiled, "Hi you guys." She then turned to the black cat with the crescent moon on its forehead that was situated in Ami Mizuno's arms. "Is there anything going on, Luna?"

The cat shook her head, "After defeating Galaxia, all has been peaceful. Have you gotten any premonitions, Rei-chan?"

Rei, shook her head, and was about to tell Luna about the boy but decided against it as she didn't have any proof yet.

"Minako! Minako, wake up!" A white cat with the same symbol on his forehead, like Luna, yelled at the blonde haired girl whose arms he was in. With no response, he swiped at her arm with his claws and got the desired response when she dropped him and clutched her arm.

"Ow! Artemis!"

Makoto Kino, the tallest girl of the group giggled, "Saw something you liked, Minako-chan?"

Minako stopped rubbing her arm and turned to Rei. "Rei-chan, who was that?"

Rei sighed, "Some guy looking for work and a place to sleep. Jii-chan turned him away."

Minako sighed, "Those eyes...that smile...a girl could get lost in them forever."

Artemis sighed, despondently, at his ward's behavior.

* * *

Naruto finally found a lucky break as he ventured on into the area of Azuba Juuban. A place called an arcade, which was run by a kind guy named Motoki, had a help wanted sign outside. Naruto, having never seen an arcade before, was amazed by the games and sounds of the place. Motoki told Naruto his job would be to serve beverages to the customers who came into play the games, which seemed fairly easy.

Motoki also helped out with Naruto's other delimma,which was finding a place to stay. Above the arcade was an abandoned office and living space that hasn't been used in the past several years. In excange for keeping it clean, Motoki offered it to Naruto to use. So now with most, if not all of his worries settled, Naruto felt like he could relax for a bit.

There were other things he would need to do, train for one as his battle with Orochimaru showed him that the Snake Sannin was still leagues beyond him. Finding a place to train in secret would be hard but the woods next to the shirne seemed to be a good place, for the time being.

When he got back, he will change everything but for now he was here on this strange world where no Shinobi exist and strange people who called themselves Sailor Soldiers stood guard over this world.

* * *

Back at the Hikawa Shrine, Rei was performing her ceremony by the fire with the others sitting and watching in attendance. During the ritual she paused and glimpsed into the flames as images were shown to her.

She saw nine individuals wearing cloaks that were black with red clouds printed on them. Next she saw Tokyo engulfed in flame.

Rei stopped the ceremony and turned to her fellow Guardian Senshi with a somber look.

"Trouble is going to start again."

"How bad is it?" Ami asked.

Rei told everyone what she saw and was met with silence from the group. However, her mind drifted to the feelings she got when she saw that blonde haired boy. In a way, she was both relieved and disappointed that nothing came from her visions concerning him. However, her gut-feeling was rarely wrong.

"Rei-chan?"

Rei snapped out of her inner world and met with the concerned looks of her friends and the two cats.

"Ah, well, I guess we'll need to be on the lookout for people in black cloaks with red clouds, right Luna?"

The black cat nodded and then turned to Usagi, "We may need to do some watching around town. Usagi-chan, I'm afraid your time with Mamoru-san will be limited until we find out who these people are and what they're after."

Usagi sighed, sadly, "Okay."

Luna nodded, approvingly, and then addressed the group. "I know the battle with Galaxia drove everybody tired but we need to remain vigilant."

A series of nods followed and then the meeting was commenced.

As everybody left, Minako and Usagi stayed together and the two left the shrine heading into town.

"Want to visit the Arcade? We haven't played any of the games in awhile and I'm sure Motoki-san has been missing us." Usagi winked.

Minako nodded and the two cats in the girls' arms groaned, which was promptly ignored by the two blondes.

Entering the gaming center, Usagi made a bee-line to the Sailor V game, while Minako let Artemis sit next to Luna on top of one of the tables in the snack bar area.

"Welcome! Can I interest in you two in any drinks while you are here?"

Minako turned around and stopped and stared as she was met with the same oceanic-blue eyes that she had seen at the shrine, along with the spiky blonde hair, tan skin, and whisker-marked cheeks. The boy she had met before was now dressed differently as his outfit now consisted of black pants, a white buttoned up shirt, and a gray apron.

Speechless, Minako continued to stare but her stupor was interrupted when Usagi called out, "Two sodas please!"

The boy nodded and turned and went back to the snack bar to get their drinks.

The blond haired Senshi watched him go and then turned to Motoki,who came out to greet two of his favorite customers.

"Motoki-san!"

"Hey Aino-san, haven't seen you and Usagi-san for awhile."

Minako smiled, "Yeah, sorry about that. Tell me, who's the new guy?"

Motoki chuckled, "Someone who came in here looking for work and a place to stay. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto." Minako repeated, already liking the name as it reminded her of her favorite snack, ramen.

Motoki nodded, "Say, why don't I introduce you and Usagi-san to him. He just came to town and doesn't know anyone."

Minako smiled and nodded her head.

Soon, Naruto came back with their drinks just as Usagi died again on the game and came with a dejected look, which changed as she saw the drinks.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet two special people to me. Usagi Tsukino and Minako Aino." Motoki announced.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, which made him look like a fox in Minako's eyes, and gave a wave.

"Hiya."

When he opened his eyes and looked at the girls, Minako more than Usagi; realization dawned on him.

"Hey you were the one I bumped into at the Shrine!"

Minako grinned,"What gave me away?"

Before he could answer, the door opened and a man with two little girls walked in. The man was tall dressed in a t-shirt and pants carrying one of the girls who had bright pink hair, while the other girl with short black hair and magenta-colored eyes walked to the side of them.

Usagi was the first to respond to their arrival by throwing her arms around the man and embracing him.

"Mamo-chan!"

"Hey Usako." He said warmly. The girl atop of him turned her head away in irritation while the raven-haired one did nothing but look down at the floor.

Usagi greeted the other two, "Hi Hotaru-chan, Chibiusa-chan."

Hotaru gave a meek "hi" while Chibiusa said nothing as her attention was soon drawn to Naruto.

"Why does that guy have whiskers?"

"Chibiusa!" Usagi growled.

All attention went to Naruto, who shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, they aren't whiskers really, just birthmarks." He chuckled nervously.

Minako, Chibiusa, and Hotaru however really wanted to feel them to make sure.

Motoki, once again introduced Naruto to the new comers and Naruto said hi.

Mamoru offered his hand and Naruto shook it, which then caused Mamoru to space out, which Naruto found a little odd. When he took his hand away he did it slowly and looked a little unnerved. This didn't go unnoticed by Usagi but she didn't voice her question out loud.

"Where you from Naruto-san?" Chibiusa asked , unaware of what Usagi and Mamoru were doing.

Naruto smiled, "Well, somewhere far from here, a place called Konoha."

Minako felt that smile to be wrong somehow, that there was something more to be said about where he was from that he wasn't willing to share. However it might be just her imagination.

"What's it like?" Hotaru asked.

"Uh...Well, it's surrounded by a forest and there are a lot of people who come and go..." He shifted uncomfortably which Minako caught and was wondering why he seemed uncomfortable talking about his home.

"Usako, Minako-san, I need to get Hotaru-chan back to Setsuna-san soon so I'm afraid we are going to have to leave. It was nice to meet you Naruto-san." Mamoru said.

Naruto nodded and waived his hand, "Nice meeting ya too."

Usagi waved goodbye as well, "I'm going with them, Minako-chan. See ya tomorrow!"

Soon it was just Naruto and Minako as Motoki left to do some of the paper work.

Minako looked down at her feet and shifted one foot before she slowly looked up at Naruto who was petting Artemis behind the ears, which the cat was purring out of affection for.

"So...Naruto-san...are you going to be here long?"

Naruto sighed, "Well, I'm here until I can get home. Tell me, do you know the Sailor Senshi?"

Minako was shocked and Artemis stopped purring and looked up at the pair of them in interest.

"Of course I do, a lot of people here have. They're pretty famous. Why do you ask?"

Naruto sighed, "Well I met one."

Minako stood silent and waited to hear more, her mind wondering who it was that he met.

Naruto sat down and looked at the floor, "I'm just wondering if they can be trusted."

Minako nodded and sat down next to him, "I'm sure they can be trusted. They're good people." Well that really depended, actually. Uranus and Neptune seemed to live by their own set of rules.

Naruto sighed, "I hope so." He then gripped something in his hand which Minako couldn't see but which Artemis could, his eyes widened a bit. He then placed it back into his pocket and stretched his arms. He then turned to Minako.

"So, tell me about yourself, Minako-chan. What do you like to do."

Minako smiled and began telling him more about herself as Artemis looked on at the boy in suspicion.

'_Why would Pluto give him a key? Who are you, Naruto Uzumaki'_

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Azuba Juuban, a rift in the air appeared and two figures stepped out. Dressed in black cloaks with red clouds, the tallest of the two, a man with long black hair, took out his hand which had a ring on the finger and made a hand sign. Soon a projected image of a man enshrouded in darkness with only his rippling eyes visible.

"Pein-sama, we have arrived."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Not much of a first chapter, but it will do. Will try to update regularly, please review in the meantime.

Q-n-P


End file.
